officialoliviaholtfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt (born August 5, 1997) is an American actress and singer. She starred in the Disney XD series Kickin' It, Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster, and the Disney Channel Original Series I Didn't Do It. She stars in the upcoming film Same Kind of Different as Me. Her debut EP, Olivia, was released on Hollywood Records on July 15, 2016. Early life Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee, to Mark and Kim Holt. She has two siblings. At age three, her family moved to Nesbit, Mississippi, where she grew up after briefly living in Memphis, Tennessee. Growing up, she took gymnastics classes for seven years."Get to Know Kickin' It's Olivia Holt," Seventeen, March 6, 2012. In 2011, she moved to Los Angeles with her family. Career Television Holt began her acting career in local theater productions. She started appearing in television commercials at the age of 10, for products including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet. "Teen Queen!" Disney Channel. Accessed July 14, 2016. Possessing skills in gymnastics, Holt was cast in Disney XD's martial arts comedy Kickin' It, which premiered on June 13, 2011.Phillip Picardi, "You're About to See Olivia Holt Like You've NEVER Seen Her Before," Teen Vogue, March 2, 2016. She played the role of Kim in the series, as a main character in seasons 1–3, and as a special guest on three episodes in season 4."Exclusive: Kim Comes Back On Disney XD's Kickin' It!" Tiger Beat, August 4, 2014. She left the show as a regular after season 3 to star in the Disney Channel half-hour comedy series I Didn't Do It, which premiered on January 17, 2014. The series follows five friends, including Holt's character, Lindy Watson, a nerdy athletic outcast.Philiana Ng, "Disney Channel Greenlights Twins Comedy Series starring Olivia Holt," The Hollywood Reporter, June 18, 2013. The series ended on October 16, 2015, after two seasons. She starred in the 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster, playing the lead character Skylar Lewis, a teenager who discovers that her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she's next in line.Disney Channel Sets Its Next Original Movie by Nellie Andreeva of Deadline.com, dated March 12, 2012 Film In November 2014, Holt joined the cast of the drama Same Kind of Different as Me, directed by Michael Carney and also starring Greg Kinnear and Renée Zellweger,Rebecca Ford, "Disney Channel Star Olivia Holt Joins 'Same Kind of Different as Me'," The Hollywood Reporter, November 7, 2014. who play her character's parents in the film.Elizabeth Denton, "Olivia Holt on Dealing with Acne, Ignoring the Haters and Staying True to Yourself," Seventeen, March 9, 2016. Paramount has scheduled the film for release on February 3, 2017.Dave McNary, "Greg Kinnear-Djimon Hounsou Drama 'Same Kind of Different As Me' Moved to 2017," Variety, March 18, 2016. In November 2015, it was announced that Holt had been cast in a lead role in the indie comedy Class Rank, directed by Eric Stoltz.Ross A. Lincoln, "Olivia Holt To Star In Indie 'Class Rank' Directed By Eric Stoltz," Deadline.com, November 20, 2015. In May 2016, it was announced that she would star alongside Ross Lynch in Status Update, directed by Scott Speer, with filming to commence the following month in Vancouver.Pamela McClintock, "Cannes: Disney Channel Stars Ross Lynch, Olivia Holt Cast in 'Status Update'," The Hollywood Reporter, May 2, 2016.Jennifer Maldonado, "Watch Olivia Holt's Music Video for 'Phoenix'," M Magazine, June 24, 2016. Music Holt recorded three songs for the 2012 film Girl vs. Monster, in which she also starred. The songs were featured on the compilation Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She won a 2013 Radio Disney Music Award for Best Crush Song for "Had Me @ Hello", which was featured in the film. She also recorded a cover version of "Winter Wonderland" for the 2012 Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album."Disney XD's 'Kickin' It' Star Olivia Holt on WCL," Windy City Live. Accessed July 14, 2016. Her song "Carry On" was the theme song for the 2014 Disneynature film Bears. In October 2014, Holt signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. Her debut single, "Phoenix", came out on May 13, 2016. The music video was released on June 23, 2016.Samantha Simon, "Olivia Holt Talks Music, Mascara, Pizza Toppings, and More," InStyle, May 20, 2016.Mariah Haas, "Olivia Holt Is 'Super Stoked for Everyone to Hear' Her New Single 'Phoenix'," People, May 13, 2016. Olivia, her debut EP, was released on July 15, 2016. Endorsements In 2013, Holt partnered with mobile gaming system maker PlayMG as a spokesperson and part owner, to help the company develop new versions of its app-based games.Marc Graser, "PlayMG Turns to Disney Star Olivia Holt to Promote Mobile Gaming to Kids," Variety, July 17, 2013. She was announced as a brand ambassador for Neutrogena in March 2016. Filmography Discography *Olivia - EP (2016) Awards and nominations References # ^"Olivia Holt ~ Child Like Faith". Retrieved 5 October 2014. # ^"Disney XD Medianet". Disney XD Medianet. 2012. Archived from the original on 2012-11-10. # ^"Olivia Holt Signs to Hollywood Records!". Popstar! Magazine. October 7, 2014. Retrieved October 9, 2014. # ^Beifuss, John. "DeSoto County's Olivia Holt is the breakout star on Disney's martial-arts 'tween' comedy". The Commercial Appeal. Retrieved 2012-02-26. # ^"Get to Know Kickin' It's Olivia Holt," Seventeen, March 6, 2012. # ^"Olivia Holt Q&A". Kidzworld.com. Retrieved 2012-02-26. # ^Beifuss, John (24 December 2010). "Role on Disney TV show a shot at stardom for DeSoto girl". The Commercial Appeal. Retrieved 8 November 2014. # ^"Teen Queen!" Disney Channel. Accessed July 14, 2016. # ^Phillip Picardi, "You're About to See Olivia Holt Like You've NEVER Seen Her Before," Teen Vogue, March 2, 2016. # ^"Exclusive: Kim Comes Back On Disney XD's Kickin' It!" Tiger Beat, August 4, 2014. # ^Philiana Ng, "Disney Channel Greenlights Twins Comedy Series starring Olivia Holt," The Hollywood Reporter, June 18, 2013. # ^"Disney Channel October 2015 Programming Highlights" (Press release). Toronto: Corus Entertainment. October 5, 2015. Archived from the original on October 17, 2015. Retrieved October 9, 2015. # ^"I Didn’t Do It Cancelled By Disney Channel: No Season 3". RenewCancelTV.com. October 16, 2015. Retrieved October 23, 2015. # ^Disney Channel Sets Its Next Original Movie by Nellie Andreeva of Deadline.com, dated March 12, 2012 # ^Rebecca Ford, "Disney Channel Star Olivia Holt Joins 'Same Kind of Different as Me'," The Hollywood Reporter, November 7, 2014. # ^Elizabeth Denton, "Olivia Holt on Dealing with Acne, Ignoring the Haters and Staying True to Yourself," Seventeen, March 9, 2016. # ^Dave McNary, "Greg Kinnear-Djimon Hounsou Drama 'Same Kind of Different As Me' Moved to 2017," Variety, March 18, 2016. # ^Ross A. Lincoln, "Olivia Holt To Star In Indie 'Class Rank' Directed By Eric Stoltz," Deadline.com, November 20, 2015. # ^Pamela McClintock, "Cannes: Disney Channel Stars Ross Lynch, Olivia Holt Cast in 'Status Update'," The Hollywood Reporter, May 2, 2016. # ^Jennifer Maldonado, "Watch Olivia Holt's Music Video for 'Phoenix'," M Magazine, June 24, 2016. # ^"Disney XD's 'Kickin' It' Star Olivia Holt on WCL," Windy City Live. Accessed July 14, 2016. # ^Samantha Simon, "Olivia Holt Talks Music, Mascara, Pizza Toppings, and More," InStyle, May 20, 2016. # ^Mariah Haas, "Olivia Holt Is 'Super Stoked for Everyone to Hear' Her New Single 'Phoenix'," People, May 13, 2016. # ^Kristine Hope Kowalski, "Olivia Holt Reveals Her Debut EP's Release Date + Cover Art," Twist, June 24, 2016. # ^Marc Graser, "PlayMG Turns to Disney Star Olivia Holt to Promote Mobile Gaming to Kids," Variety, July 17, 2013. # ^Duff, Chelsea (January 26, 2015). "Olivia Holt is joining Tinker Bell's fairy crew". GirlsLife.com. Retrieved 2015-02-18. # ^"Disney XD's My Life with Olivia Holt". First Post. May 13, 2010. Retrieved 2010-05-13. # ^Sam Levine Sam_Levine (May 12, 2015). "@olivia_holt is Amber in #AMBER SINGS! SigourneyWeaver is Lady Starblaster in #LADYSTARBLASTER BLASTS PLANETS! #GirlPowerHalfHour #pennZero" (Tweet). # ^"Olivia Holt “Phoenix” (Official Single Cover)". Ultimate Music. Retrieved May 3, 2016. # ^"Carry On (from Disneynature "Bears") - Single". iTunes. 2010-05-13. Retrieved 2010-05-13. # ^"Time of Our Lives (Main Title Theme) From the TV Series "I Didn’t Do It" - Single". iTunes. 2014. # ^"Carry On (from Disneynature "Bears")". Vevo. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-16. # ^"Disney's Circle of Stars: Do You Want To Build A Snowman (from "Frozen") - Disney's Circle of Stars". Yahoo!. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-16. # ^"Olivia Holt - Music Videos," VH1.com, June 23, 2016. # ^"2013 Radio Disney Music Awards: Nominees Announced! - Bop and Tigerbeat Magazine". bopandtigerbeat.com. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-16. # ^"OLIVIA HOLT WAS NOMINATED FOR A SHORTY AWARD!". Shorty Awards. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-16. External links * Official Website Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Mississippi Category:Actresses from Tennessee Category:American child actresses Category:American television actresses Category:People from DeSoto County, Mississippi Category:People from Germantown, Tennessee Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:American female pop singers Category:21st-century American singers